1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing reels having reliability in opening side covers and, more particularly, to a fishing reel having reliability in opening a side cover which is configured such that when the side cover opens to allow for a user to handle the spool, for example, separate the spool from the reel, the side cover hangs from the reel body rather than being completely separated from the reel body, so that the user can open the side cover without worry of dropping the side cover, even when the user is unsure or his or her footing, such as when standing on rocks on a seashore, and
which has a pillar structure which can conduct a first-extraction and second rotation operation such that, under conditions in which a first end of a shaft of the spool is coupled to the reel body and a second end thereof is coupled to the spool cover, even when the reel is designed in such a way that the second end of the spool shaft necessarily protrudes out of the reel body to meet requirements for lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness of the fishing reel, a rotating and opening operation of a cover assembly including the spool cover and the side cover is prevented from be impeded with the second end of the shaft, whereby even when in extreme fishing environments, the reliability in opening the side cover can be ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional techniques pertaining to coupling and removal of a cover of a fishing reel was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0652842 (Registration date: Nov. 24, 2006).
This conventional technique relates to an apparatus for coupling a bait casting reel cover which is configured such that a reel cover can be coupled to a reel body or separated therefrom only by rotating the reel cover relative to the reel body with predetermined force without using a separate locking device.
The reel body has an opening 15 at a first side. A spool, around which a fishing line is wound, is rotatably installed in the reel body. The reel cover supports the spool such that the spool can rotate. The reel cover closes the opening 15 or opens it so as to allow the spool to be removed from the reel body, for example, when the fishing line is entangled. The conventional apparatus further includes a spool cover which is provided in the reel cover and to which a first end of the spool is rotatably inserted, a fixing pin which protrudes out of the opening 15 in the same direction as a rotating shaft of the spool, a rotation prevention unit which is disposed in the reel cover to restrict movement of the fixing pin, and a locking means which locks or releases the reel cover in such a way that when a user grips the reel body with one of his/her hands and rotates the reel cover relative to the reel body with the other hand, movement of the fixing pin is restricted within a predetermined elasticity limit range while movement of the fixing pin is allowed beyond the elasticity limit range.
However, in this conventional technique, when the reel cover is opened, the reel cover is completely separated from the reel body. In an extreme fishing environment such as on rocks of the seashore, there is the possibility of the reel cover being lost during operation of replacing the spool with a new one.